two faced?
by THE-4-ELEMENTS
Summary: did The Comander of Darkness really mean it when he said he had changed or... was it a lie?.


A/N:

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! I know I took long to update but I couldn't come up with an idea. But it's here now and this time I want 9 nice reviews so if you want more tell me what you think.**

* * *

(In the Commander of Darkness's room)

* * *

"I am FURIOUS!" the Commander of Darkness yelled at the top of his voice. He was in the room Big Green gave him picking all the many, many, MANY porcupine quills out of him. He was used in the Porcupine Kings act in the Big Green Talent Show to prove himself to Big Green where the animal king was suppose to shoot quills around the Commander of Darkness, but that didn't work out to well.

'I MUST get revenge and I WILL!' he thought to himself. 'I'll get revenge on Big Green, I'll get revenge on every disgusting animal and every traitor's human here. I'll bring Lin Chung to Twin Masters in chains. And while I'm at it I should get that Mystique Sonia. She will still make a good wife. She'll just need to get use to the idea. Whether she likes it or not.' He thought with a wicked smile as a plan began to form in his head.

(In the mess hall at Big Green)

"Well done on winning the talent show Sonia," Lin Chung complimented her as 1st squad took they're sit at a table.

"Thanks, it was a lot of fun too," Sonia said to him with a smile.

"Yeah I guess you did ok. But the best part was the Porcupine King missed and instead got the Commander of Darkness. Hahahahahahahahahaha," Mighty Ray burst out laughing at the memory.

"It served him right," Sonia said bitterly.

"Now Mystique Sonia I can understand your anger towards him but remember he's is now our latest member of Big Green and we must give him a chance," he lectured her.

"*Sigh* I know but I still can't help but feel upset he's here. It makes me feel kinda… I don't know," she tried to explain what she was felt but she found she couldn't. But Lin Chung knew what she meant somehow and he wanted to help.

"Don't worry. If he bugs you just tell me, I mean us," he told her with a serious tone. But he did have a slight blush forming on his face.

"Thanks," Sonia squeaked. She also had a blush forming but hers was more noticeable because of her pale skin.

* * *

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

* * *

It had been a week since the Commander of Darkness joined Big Green and everybody trusted him. All except Sonia. She still felt threatened by him but she didn't say. Unknown to everybody this was the Commander of Darkness's plan. He waited till everyone trusted him then he would turn on them. It was the night he put his plan in action. All of Big Green was fast asleep in their comfy bed dreaming happily. But he wasn't stupid. He knew if he started his revenge plan at Big Green he and his army of six would have the whole base after them in no time at all. That was a battle they could not win. So instead he would defect his biggest threats.1st and 2nd squads. He kidnapped Commander Apetrully in the night and slapped him right in the face.

"You fiend! You'll never get away with this! 1st squad will stop you!" Apetrully yelled.

"Oh I'm counting on them showing up and I think I'll defect 2nd squad too," the Commander of darkness told him with an evil grin on his face. He then hit the little umbrella on top of Aprtrully's head to alert 1st squad where their commander was and waited for them to run right into his trap.

* * *

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm sounded off at Big Green waking up 1st squad.

"Commander Apetrullys in trouble, 1st squad deploy," Mr. Nohands told them. As they all rode out of Big Green they notice 2nd squad was with them.

"What are YOU doing here," Nohands asked Alpha Girl rudely.

"We're coming with you and you can't stop us," Alpha Girl yelled and before he could argue with her she rode further ahead of him.

"Arhh, I wish Apetrully could have waited until morning to get captured," Mighty Ray complained and yawned.

"Why WAS he out so late," Sonia asked.

"It doesn't matter, we must find him," Lin Chung told her. Although what she said was true, Apetrully didn't say he was going on a peace making mission with any night animals and he look really tired this evening. He almost fell asleep standing up. 'We will just have to be careful' he thought. When they arrived to where Apetrully's signal came from everything was quite, TOO quite. Then suddenly they heard something that sounded like gas escaping a pipe. Soon there was a strange mist around them and before they understood what was happening, they all passed out. The Commander of Darkness walked forward from his hiding spot chuckling evilly.

"My plan now begins," He said with a wicked smile.

* * *

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

* * *

1st and 2nd squads woke up with stiff necks then they noticed that they were in a cage. But the worst part was that the cage was in Twin Masters lair.

"Oh man we're in big trouble," Might Ray said looking around.

"Duh, we can see that mighty loser," Kowloon told him rudely.

"Now isn't the time to fight you to, we need to get out of here," Alpha Girl told them. She wasn't in the mood to have to deal with them arguing like little kids.

"Wait! Where's Mystique Sonia," Lin Chung asked as he looked around frantically trying to find her.

"Oh don't worry about her. She's safe, do you really thing I would let my future wife stay in a cage with all you young man. Ha!" the Commander of Darkness walked in to the room with Twin Masters behind him. For some reason Lin Chung's blood was boiling when he heard the Commander of Darkness talk about Sonia that way.

"She isn't yours! Now where is she!" he yelled. Before he knew what happen Twin Masters used his chaotic energy to bind them. The cage tipped forward a bit forcing all of them to fall out.

"Time to die Lin Chung and your little friends are next," Twin Masters said menacingly.

"Ah just so we're clear I've really been more of an acquaintance than a friend to Lin Chung," Kowloon said looking pretty scared.

"Silence!" Now hopefully this little show will make my soon to be wife a bit eviler and if not I'll just find another way. Now Lin Chung you wanted to know where Sonia is well just look over there," the Commander of Darkness pointed behind him and light flooded in to the darkest spot in the room. There was Sonia kneeling between two pointy rocks. On the rocks were chains that were holding Sonia's arm out so she couldn't move or put her arms down. Her head dropped low so they couldn't see her face but then she slowly lifted her head to look at them. Her snow white skin was even paler than usual and her eyes had lost their shine, instead they look tried and scared. Her wrist where red and cut from the tight cuffs connected to the chains and round her neck and collar bones where bruise and markings. In the corner far behind her was Yaksha who was knocked out.

Lin Chung is usually a very calm person but the second he saw Sonia in that state his strength returned to him and he broke loose of his binds. All his calmness, all his patience was gone for that moment. Instead pure anger and hatred overcame him. In blind rage he attacked the Commander of darkness who screamed like a little girl. Twin Masters notice this and how well Lin Chung was fighting. He decided to leave and come back when Lin Chung became tired. Soon all of 1st and 2nd squads and Apetrully were free but they just sat there watching the battle, too much in shock to do anything. Lin Chung wasn't holding back, he his fighting with every bit of strength he had. He picked up the Commander of darkness so he was looking straight into his eyes.

"Give me one good reason not to finish you off right now," Lin Chung growled.

"P-please don't hurt me," the Commander of Darkness whimpered. Jumpy Ghostface was Lin Chung's best friend. He hopped over to him before Lin Chung did something he would regret and place a paw on his friend's shoulder. Lin Chung glared at the rabbit king for he was still furious. Jumpy flinched at the angry gaze but spoke.

"Help Sonia… we take care of… _him_," Jumpy put as much venom in the word 'him' as possible. Lin Chung's glare softened at his friend. He turned back to the Commander of darkness, glared again then he dropped him on the ground as hard as he could and run to the still chained up Sonia. He used his harmonic energy to break the chains and she collapse right into Lin Chung's arms. She looked up at him and a few small sobbed started making their way out her throat.

"H-h-he, he*sob*. The way h-he *sniff* treated m-me. H-he," she tried hard to put sentences together but she just couldn't. Soon the small sobs turned into full on wails and she buried her face in his chest.

"I was s-so scared Lin Chung! T-the way h-he looked at m-m-me, I thought that h-he*uncontrollable wailing and crying*," she cried and cried, she just couldn't help it. Lin Chung cradled her in his arms and hugged her tight, as if she would disappear if he let go.

"It's ok Sonia, it's going to be ok. I'm here now and I'd be damned if I let anyone hurt you again," he told her tenderly resting his chin on top of her head.

"Lin Chung we need to go before Twin Masters comes back," might Ray yelled to him. Knowing that Sonia was still too weak to run Lin Chung picked her up bridal style and ran with the others to the exit of the cave. Someone had taken Yaksha out of the cave to but he was still unconscious. Sonia was shakily trying to stand once they were safe but needed some help. Lin Chung pulled her in for a hug and gently kissed her lips. It lasted a few second and sent shivers down there spines. The gazed at each other for awhile, then Lin Chung carried her over to his turtle and set her on his lap. Then all rode back to Big Green and some time along the way Sonia fell asleep.

* * *

(Next day Big Green)

* * *

"I apologize for letting that horrid man join us," Apetrully told Lin Chung.

"It's not your fault commander. You didn't know it would happen, none of us did," Lin Chung assured Apetrully who was feeling that it was his fault he Commander of Darkness had the chance to get to Sonia in the first place. 1st and 2nd squads, Commander Apetrully and a few more worriers at Big Green where waiting outside Mystique Sonia's door. Soon Woo the Wise came out with his medical kit in one hand and stethoscope in his ears. He looked around at the anxious faces and smiled.

"She'll be ok," he told everyone happily. They all breathed out a sigh of relief. Soon Alpha Girl, Rosefinch and Lady Green walked out of Sonia's room as well. Being the Big Green's females they felt like they needed to help her.

"She was asking for you Lin Chung," Rosefinch told him and he started to talk towards her door but they stopped him.

"But she's sleeping now so no one wake her up, got it," Alpha said firmly. No way was she letting anyone in her friend's room at the moment. That's right, Alpha Girl and Sonia considered each other as friends. Lin Chung frowned but nodded his head showing he understood. He'll just go and see her when she was awake.

"Has she told you what happen," Apetrully asked although he wasn't sure he wanted to know what the answer was. Rosefinch nodded her head.

"He didn't…," Might Ray trailed off not wanting to finish that sentence. Everyone feared the worst of what the Commander of Darkness could have done to Sonia while she was chained up. The thought played in their heads over and over making them feel sick to their stomachs.

"No, not even the Commander of Darkness would do something like that," Lady Green said. With that thought out of the way they all felt a little less worried. But for only a little.

"She has still been though a lot and he did cross the line. But she really didn't want to talk about it so let her tell you in her own time. Good night to you all," Lady Green told them. Then she and the other girls walked away. Everyone remembered seeing marking and bruise on her neck and knew what she meant by "he did cross the line". Lin Chung wanted nothing more than to be with her right now, to help her. But he knew she needed sleep, he'll just have to wait. He was happy that Big Green had locked up the Commander of Darkness in the darkest jail cell they had. The Commander of Darkness was afraid of the dark, ironic isn't it. Now he just had to get Twin Masters. He knew he had to defect them but now it was personally, NO one hurts his Sonia or helps hurt her. But for now he sat down outside Sonia's door in case she woke up and needed him. Everyone else went to bed but he wasn't going to leave until she's awake and maybe he would still stay just so she can feel safer. He was staying right there.

* * *

The End I know it was long but I hope you liked it. I want 9 good reviews than I'll write more. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Ice wolf over and out.


End file.
